How Come
by Brooklyn Oracle
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, and Harry Potter are the closest friends could be... but are they? Will their jealousy towards one another cause more pain than imagined? read to find out! WARNING: beware of the non-depressing ending!


**__**

How come we don't even talk no more

And you don't even call no more

We don't barely keep in touch at all

And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more

And I heard it through the grapevine we even beefin' now

After all the years we been down

Ain't no way no how, this bullshit can be true

We family and ain't a damn thing changed, unless it's you

Sure, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter became good friends after the Final Battle. Harry came to know that Draco defied his father for the greater good. The two sixteen year olds had brought Lord Voldemort down together. Harry started to consider Draco a real asset to the good guys. Hermione Granger, the 'Mud-blood' and Draco were close and studied together frequently. Ron Weasly even got along with him except for the occasional conflicts and remarks such as 'Ferret-boy' of 'Weasel'. It was like they'd seen a side of each other that they had never seen before and they cherished every moment of happiness.

****

So young, so full of life in vibrant side by side wherever you weres ridin' I went

So close, almost on some bonnie and Clyde shit

When Ronnie died you weres right by my side with a shoulder to cry on

Tissue to wipe my eyes, and a bucket to catch every tear I cried inside it

You even had the same type of childhood I did

Sometimes I just want to know why is it that you surcame to yours

and mine I survived it, you ran the streets, i 9 to 5'd it

We grew up, grew apart, as time went by us, then I blew up

To both yours and mine surprises

Now I feel the vibe I just cant describe it

As much as your pride tries to hide it

You're cold; you touch its like ice

In your eyes is the look of resentment

I can sense it, and I don't like it

As soon as they were all eighteen, Harry made it as a professional Quidditch player – Draco didn't. They tried out for the same position as Seeker on the British team.

"You'll get it next time," Harry had said, clapping Draco on the back. Draco smiled, but if you looked into his eyes, you could see the loathing and envy in them. Ron, Hermione, and Harry took him out to dinner at the Leaky Cauldron to cheer him up. Of course he smiled and laughed like everyone else, but there were differences about this time than any other.

****

How come we don't even talk no more

And you don't even call no more

We don't barely keep in touch at all

And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more

And I heard it through the grapevine we even beefin' now

After all the years we been down

Ain't no way no how, this bullshit can be true

We family and ain't a damn thing changed, unless it's you

Draco soon became one of the most powerful wizards ever, and Harry became number two. Sure, he was a big hit when he was younger, but he was no longer the only huge sellout. The handsome Slytherin's face was all over the Daily Prophet. 'A New Faithfulness in the Malfoys?' the headlines read. It showed the four good friends working at a Muggle donation center and homeless shelter. Draco was in the foreground and messy-haired Harry was all the way in the back. Harry had burned it in the fireplace, telling the rest of his friends they were documents that he didn't like talking about. And it was true.

****

It was my dream at first to be on spittin' a verse

On my own album with a deal but shit got burst

So I came out I woulda killed a nigga first

Before I let him disrespect me and check me over some worste

Some bitch that I wasn't with I would hit her then quit

But you would pull a talk with her and tell her she was the shit

I told you don't get involved in it, you was smokin' the chron with her

Comin out of the bar with her stumblin' half drunk

Like y'all was husband and wife or somethin

But me catchin' you fuckin' other niggers musta hurt you pride or somethin

'Cause you won't fuck at the mouth with people like you wanted with me

When all I tried to do was show your bitch was shifty

And ever since the fans and all the shit that I produced

You actin like I ain't you man and lyin' like she can't be loose

But I am really you friend, I'm jus trying to tell you the truth

But don't hate the game or the player

'Cause the one that is changing is you

Everyone knew Ron liked Hermione for the longest time. Everyone also knew Hermione liked Ron as well, but she wasn't going to wait around for him to wake up and smell the Veritaserum. So she went after Seamus Finnigan. Seamus was one of those men who liked to move girls around their plates. Try a little bit, and if it's not to their taste, they move on to the next sweet. Well, Seamus didn't like the bookworm-innocence flavor very much. Ron tried to tell her their fellow Gryffindor was a bit sneaky, but she kept assuring him that Seamus would do nothing like that. But guess what… he did. And she blamed it on Ron.

"What'd I do?" Ron yelled.

"You can't even see that I'm bloody right in front of you, you sodding git!" That cut the tie between a lot of things.

****

How come we don't even talk no more

And you don't even call no more

We don't barely keep in touch at all

And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more

And I heard it through the grapevine we even beefin' now

After all the years we been down

Ain't no way no how, this bullshit can be true

We family and ain't a damn thing changed, unless it's you

Draco and Hermione we're spending much more time together since he gave her a shoulder to cry on. Hermione got a solid 'I told you so,' from Harry and Ron, but not from Draco. Draco couldn't believe their best friends could treat her this way. He just wouldn't tolerate it. The next week, he had long lengthy discussions with the both of them.

"How could you?" Draco asked calmly.

"Easily." Harry looked up at him with glinting emerald eyes.

"You're starting to sound like me when I was younger."

"Do I sound like a pompous ass to you? At least I'm not bragging about how I broke a girl's heart like you or Seamus would." Ron shot back.

"I wouldn't!" Draco protested.

"Stop kidding yourself, Draco. You're not a different person, no matter what the papers say." Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so this is what it's about, isn't it Potter?" Draco got close up to the Boy Who Live. "All your loyal and devoted fans go running to someone else, and you can't stand that you're not in the spotlight, but your childhood enemy is."

"Harry's a better person than you'll ever be, Malfoy." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Really, Weasly? Then explain how he got arrested for rape and got out because he gave the muggle guard an autograph."

Draco stormed out of the room and disappeared into the night. Ron looked at Harry incredulously.

"Why didn't you tell me this? I thought you and me had to 'stick together 'cause no one else will see it the way we do.' Well, I can't. I have a younger sister who looks up to you Harry. There's no more 'we.'" Ron left as well and Harry put his head in his hands and cried.

****

You're only at the top 'cause my homie had to stop

Now we actin like I gotta live only for the block

Homies in the hood only she be on the tube

Only gossip on the porch get to speakin' on who

Fools I used to rap with all expect magic

Like my finger get to snappin' and poof it jus happen

But PROOF is jus actin out the party was stoned

Shady made it so my babies ain't starvin' at home

See the devil in you grin since the ghetto we been friends

Whenever real intelligence that's forever till the end

I be the hatred in your eyes and the Satan in your lives

And wastin' my times with these snakes in disguise

(How come) when you talk its with bitter is fight

And (how come) it's my fault for what you did with your life

And everytime I go to hear you and play you look away

We barely embrace; you can't even look me in my face.

Hermione yelled at Draco for making things worse between the best friends. His counter attack was plain and simple.

"I was only trying to help."

"Well you didn't. Now GO!" Draco shook his head and walked away, keeping his composure until he reached the walls of his mansion. The Famous Four had finally spilt up and gone their separate ways. Now they were each on the cover of a tabloid or newspaper. 'The Do-Gooders: No Longer Doing Good?'

Pretty soon their Hogwarts reunion came and they all sat together at the same table. The twenty-one-year-olds laughed the same, they talked the same, acted like nothing happened. Everyone knew better than that - Everyone but themselves. Finally awards came.

"For Class Clown…"

"For Most Intelligent…."

"For Most Popular…"

"For Most Talent on the Quidditch Field…" They all won an award for their individual abilities. At last, the award for best team friends came.

"Er, for Best Team of Friends…" the crowd stilled and listened attentively. The four in the back especially. "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger!" The audience went ecstatic and the cheering was deafening, almost as much as the silence when the three walked solemnly up to the podium.

"As you know, because of recent incidents…" Harry started. Hermione ran up to Harry and Draco and pulled them into tight embraces.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into their ears. The two matured men's eyes misted and pulled their best friend closer. Hermione strode right up to Ron and planted a kiss on him. He was extremely shocked, but then smiled and squeezed her near.

"I'm sorry too," he told his other best friends and hugged them as well.

"I think we're all sorry," Draco said, his voice cracking. He then broke the Malfoy number one rule of 'no crying… ever'. The four friends allowed unshed tears to roll down their cheeks. The cameras were all over, but they didn't care. They all beamed and raised the award high overhead for the whole world to see. Then the roaring cheers came again and they had ultimately found peace with one another in their minds and hearts.

****

How come we don't even talk no more

And you don't even call no more

We don't barely keep in touch at all

And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more

And I heard it through the grapevine we even beefin' now

After all the years we been down

Ain't no way no how, this bullshit can be true

We family and ain't a damn thing changed, unless it's you…

D12 and Eminem "How Come"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry for the language, but I couldn't find a song that relayed the same emotion. R&R!  



End file.
